El dilema
by Archimboldi
Summary: Amy no podía evitar sentir que Sheldon realmente estaba cambiando. Ella lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera suficiente. ¿Con quién más podría pensar en pasar su tiempo si no fuera con él? . La respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.
1. Chapter 1

Algo estaba definitivamente mal con ella.

Cuando descubrió que era un ser capaz de sentirse atraída sexualmente por alguien, sin ninguna estimulación neurocientífica de por medio, se convenció de que jamás pondría en practica ninguna de sus fantasías recurrentes con algunos hombres que veía pasar de vez en cuando por su vida, se limitaría a utilizarlos como simple estimulación. El ayudante que estuvo en el laboratorio cerca de dos meses, justo antes de que ella se inmiscuyera en una relación sentimental, había sido digno de aquellos pensamientos, un par de amigos de Penny por supuesto, incluso Raj había formado parte de su continuo fantaseo…

Pero Sheldon permaneció intacto en su mente.

Antes de que se volvieran novios, intentaba evitar pensar en él como un posible prospecto para satisfacer sus alucinaciones. No es que no tuviera las escenas perfectas en su cabeza. Era una especie de represión impuesta por su cerebro, quizás por el simple hecho de que si comenzaba a verlo de esa forma sería muy sencillo perder el rumbo de su relación, después de todo, Sheldon Cooper había sido el único hombre en su vida por el cual sentía profundo cariño y admiración y con el cual compartía maravillosamente muchas horas a la semana.

Un par de meses después de volverse su novia, sin embargo, no pudo controlarse y él comenzó a ser el único hombre en su mente durante sus delirios.

Penny le advirtió, uno de esos días en que ella compartió su plan para lograr que Sheldon incrementara sus sentimientos por ella y en gran parte, para demostrar que él si sería capaz de llegar a entablar una relación sexual. Le advirtió que quizás si deseaba comenzar una vida sexual, a lo que ella se negaba rotundamente la mayoría de las veces, debería comenzar por buscar a alguien que no se demorara cuatro años en decidirse.

.-Ya te lo dije antes Amy, todos amamos a Sheldon, pero no creo que sea sano que te pases la vida fantaseando con cosas que no van a suceder. Incluso si sucede… El mal sexo puede se frustrante. Créeme, yo lo se.-

A pesar de considerar sus palabras ella no podía evitar sentir que Sheldon realmente estaba cambiando. Ella lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera suficiente. ¿Con quién más podría pensar en pasar su tiempo si no fuera con él?

Hoy, sin embargo, después de sentir sus dedos acariciándola y terminar profundamente estimulada. Supo que Penny podría estar teniendo, sin ninguna comprobación científica, toda la razón. Sheldon no había mostrado ningún síntoma que dejara ver su estado de excitación o deseo hacía ella. Sus pupilas no se dilataron y su mirada parecía totalmente indiferente.

Ella dijo que lo esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar.

Además, no seriamos la única pareja en el mundo que no tiene sexo.

.- ¡I'm _walking on sunshine_ (whoa oh)!

El sonido de su celular junto a la mesita del sofá la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba recostada cómodamente.

Contestó el celular al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.

.- ¿Amy?

.-Penny, hola.

.-Leonard me aviso que estabas enferma. ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Se llevó un dedo ala boca pensando en compartir sus anteriores pensamientos con su amiga. Pero dudó. ¿Qué tal sin el estar enferma le había hecho leer mal las expresiones de Sheldon?

_.-No hay nada más terrible que mentirse a uno misma_.

Las palabras de su madre persistentes cada vez que incurría en esa falta, llegaron a su cabeza.

.-Está todo bien. Sheldon prometió que me cuidaría. Ahora se dirigió a comprar u par de cosas… Todo está cubierto.-

.-Suenas mal. ¿Estabas descansando? Mejor te llamaré luego.

.-No, no… Gracias por llamar. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

.-Igual que siempre. Aburrido.- sintió la empatía de siempre con su amiga al escucharla decaída.

.-No puede ser tan terrible. Recuerda que estás estudiando ahora, debes mantener una actitud positiva. Además ya terminé tu informe para la clase próxima.

Escuchó una risa por parte de Penny, y a pesar de sentirse terrible, sonrió un poco.

.-Aún enferma eres como una patada en el culo.- frunció el ceño, pero no supo muy bien como reaccionar ante el tono alegre de su amiga.- Muchas gracias Amy. Avísame si Sheldon hace alguna locura.

Asintió para si mientras terminaba de despedirse.

Apenas había vuelto a dejar el celular sobre la mesa vio abrirse la puerta de la calle. Su novio regresaba con un gesto enfadado y con varias bolsas que parecían de ser de una farmacia y un supermercado.

.-No puedo creer lo caro que cuesta todo por estos barrios.- caminó hasta la cocina para dejar las cosas.- aún no me explico tampoco, como puedes haber descuidado tanto tus compras y mantenimiento del refrigerador y utensilios de aseo Amy.-

Cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba para dormir en el sofá. Su cabeza había vuelto a dolerle.

.-Ya avise a Leonard que cenaría contigo.- ella no respondió. Ahora lo que menos le apetecía era comer algo.- Estoy haciendo trizas mi horario.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos. La fiebre no era una buena compañía para el dolor.

Escuchó los pasos de Sheldon detenerse junto a ella en el sofá. Pero no abrió los ojos.

.-Te he comprado medicamentos. Antes de que duermas debes tomártelos. Cuando despiertes la cena estará lista.

Abrió los ojos un poco para encontrarlo extendiéndole un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas.

Aún sin recibírselas y con la mano en la cabeza lo miró con un gesto confuso.

.- ¿Tú vas a cocinar?

.-Se que te sientes mal Amy, pero debes sentarte correctamente para ingerir el agua, no queremos que nadie se ahogue.- ella se sentó aún esperando la respuesta.- Por supuesto que cocinaré yo, haré la sopa especial que mi madre solía hacerme cuando estaba resfriado. Con estrellitas y a una temperatura perfecta me quedará exactamente como ella.

Mientras asentía en comprensión, le devolvió el vaso y se dio media vuelta en el sofá para quedarse dormida.

Ella podría esperarlo… ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon no entendía porque Amy había pedido ser asistida en momentos de enfermedad, si lo único que se limitaba a hacer era dormir y ni siquiera reaccionaba a sus llamadas.

Ahora que se encontraba de pie junto al sofá, con una bandeja que tenía un plato de sopa, un par de tostadas y delicioso postre para hacerla sentir mejor nada le hacía sentido. La había llamado más de tres veces, sin embargo, ella parecía tener cero intenciones de querer despertar y a él la poca paciencia que tenía para tratar con la gente enferma podía estársele acabando. Por mucho que Amy fuera su novia, aún le perseguía el hecho de estar en la misma habitación que un portador de virus.

Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa y suavemente comenzó a moverla por el hombro para despertarla. Le pareció raro que no reaccionara, ya que siempre se había autodefinido alguien de sueño ligero, es más, la definición última fue la de una persona insomne, que en su adolescencia tuvo una ligera dependencia a las pastillas para dormir.

Pensando en todo, y casi por inercia llevó su mano hasta la frente de Amy. La quitó de inmediato con preocupación. Estaba ardiendo.

Rápidamente se aproximó hasta la cocina, humedeciendo una de las toallas pequeñas. Regresando hasta donde la enferma, optó primero por retirarle la manta que la cubría entera.

Al correr el cabello de la frente que parecía estar húmedo y pegajoso, de inmediato con suavidad y calculando cubrir toda la parte exacta, dejó la toalla allí.

Miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Horario prudente para llevarla al medico. Quizá tendría que llamar a Leonard y pedirle que los dirigiera a urgencias.

_Pero el odiaba ir al hospital._

Se estremeció al pensar en ese posible escenario. Acababa de poner la toalla en su frente, seguro que en un par de minutos la fiebre iría disminuyendo.

Tomando un par de toallas húmedas más y un recipiente con agua se sentó junto al sofá para vigilar de cerca el tiempo en que la toalla demoraba en calentarse. Era alarmantemente poco.

Luego del tercer cambio, mientras se encontraba observándola cada cinco segundos a la vez que cronometraba con su reloj, observó que su mirada nublada había vuelto a aparecer.

.- Amy.- se acercó sin levantarse de la silla y al ver que ella hacía un movimiento de la cabeza decidió retirar lo que tenía en la frente.- ¿Te sientes afiebrada aún?

.-Me siento como cuando entré por equivocación a un ambiente artificial nativo de los simios periféricos del África sur , que son capaces de soportar cantidades de calor insoportables.- su voz se escuchaba más ronca que nunca.- Mamá solía prohibirme ocupar toallas húmedas… Mamá es tan tonta.- la escuchó negar con indignación mientras miraba hacía el techo.-

.-No hables así de tu madre, por mucho que sea verdad.- ella pareció no escucharlo. Se llevo ambas manos sobre la cara y parecía estar llorando, pero tan sólo era el dolor. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con el objeto y quitándole las manos del rostro cumplió con su labor. Sintió que sus dientes castañeaban un poco, como síntoma de una terciana producto del virus.

.-Creo que será mejor llevarte al doctor.

.- A mamá no le agrada Penny, ni tampoco Luisa.

Subió una ceja con confusión mientras le tomaba el brazo derecho que había estado a punto de poner sobre su frente.- ¿Luisa? ¿Quién es Luisa?

.-Luisa Reinord, la conociste hace un tiempo.

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Él nunca olvidaba el rostro de nadie.

.-No la conozco.-

.-Si… es la perra que quería ser novia de Leonard, pero Penny es más hermosa.-

Negó al escuchar a su delirante novia.

Por un momento creyó que había olvidado a una persona.

.- Será mejor que te llevemos al doctor.

A punto de retirar la toalla de la cabeza de Amy sintió que le apretaba la muñeca fuertemente con su mano izquierda.

.-Te prometo que no haré nada malo.- Amy cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar de forma suave.- es que tengo tanta calor. Te prometo que no haré nada malo.

.-Shh.-intentando calmarla le retiró la mano y buscó uno de sus pañuelos en el bolsillo para ayudarla a limpiar su rostro mojado.- Le diré a Leonard que te lleve a emergencias.

Pasó el pañuelo sobre la nariz, esperando que ella sonara, pero sólo se limitaba a seguir sollozando.

Le envió un texto a su amigo esperando unos segundos tras la respuesta afirmativa de Leonard. Unos minutos después vio que Amy se calmaba y pudo respirar con alivio.

.-No le digas a Raj que mi mamá también lo odia.- levantó una ceja. El delirio fue cada vez peor.

.-No le diré nada.- Haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie sintió nuevamente su mano en la muñeca derecha, ésta vez el agarre era más débil.- Amy necesito ordenar esto.

.-Te prometo que voy a esperarte. No voy a hacer nada malo. Por favor.- se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

.-Está bien.- al verse liberado se quedó unos segundo observando el rostro afiebrado de su novia. Al sentir una leve opresión en el pecho se llevó una mano para intentar relajarlo.

Quizás debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por una persona que no era él mismo. Estaba comenzando a molestarle compartir gran parte de su preocupación con ella.

La observó darse vuelta en el sofá dispuesta a dormir.

El reloj del celular indicaba que restaban diez minutos para la llegada de su amigo.

* * *

Quise darle un 'termino' alternativo al capitulo cuyo final no me gustó, creo que por más que intento captar la sátira e ironía de la escena en que Sheldon y Amy comparten ese, supuesto, intercambio tan ambiguo que es golpear en las nalgas… por castigo o por excitación. La connotación sexual totalmente cuestionable por parte de Sheldon, me perturba, aunque a la vez, siempre han dicho que los genios tienen gustos extravagantes… También intento captar la relación con el famoso libro que tanto le gusta a los británicos y norteamericanos: 50 Shades of Grey, que de a poco está llegando a mi país. Literatura basura a la, que espero, los escritores y guionistas hayan querido hacerle burla, mostrar el absurdo. Si a alguien le gusta ese libro, le recomiendo, con todo respeto, buscarse mejores libros y mejor sexo.

Cabe aclarar que no discuto que la vida sexual puede incluir practicas como la que mostraron en escena, pero realmente no se donde querían llegar con eso precisamente en un capitulo donde lograron demostrar de forma notable, que Sheldon si es capaz de preocuparse por alguien más que no sea el mismo.

Vamos a ver como sigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche de la que recordaba muy poco, finalmente Leonard la había llevado gentilmente hasta la sala de emergencias mientras Sheldon esperaba en el auto.

Por alguna razón perfectamente explicable, ella comprendía muy bien los motivos por los cuales él decidió no entrar y sabía que la peor manera de lograr que una persona superara sus fobias era obligándola a enfrentarlas o llevándola al límite y enfrentándola a ellas.

Intentando recordar algo más de su estado febril, aguardaba en su sofá por su madre para una sesión de Skype.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde el incidente y ella ya se sentía mucho mejor. Sheldon continuó cuidándola en casa. Para ello decidió que lo mejor sería no sugerirle que la tocara más. A pesar de haber en estado febril cuando comenzó sus reflexiones, de alguna manera la parte resolutiva de su cerebro preferiría no crearse mayores expectativas. Si tenía que esperarlo cuatro años más, entonces debía llevar las cosas con calma.

El sonido de la llamada por el computador la llevó a observar el rostro envejecido de su madre. Los años no dejaban de pasar, de seguro ella pensaría lo mismo viendo a su hija llegando casi a los treinta años.

.-Hija. Me tenías preocupada. Tu novio sólo me daba respuestas vagas cuando preguntaba por tu salud.

_¿Respuestas vagas?_

.-Dudo que Sheldon te diera una respuesta vaga, quizás se limitó a informarte lo justo y necesario para que te mantuvieras tranquila.

.- Amy Farrah Fowler estoy muy capacitada para reconocer una respuesta vaga.

Frunció el ceño observando a su madre.- Sheldon jamás da respuestas vagas.

La vio rodar los ojos con pesadez a la vez que se sacaba los lentes y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Cuando los regresó a su lugar, su gesto indicaba el tener algo serio que contar.

.- Iré directo a grano ahora que se que estás sana y salva.- asintió esperando que hablara.- Soy conciente de que yo te impulsé a buscar un novio, pero cuando pensé en un compañero para ti, no esperaba que encontraras a alguien… como Sheldon.

Sonrió con simpatía a su madre.- Lo se, el es brillante.

Su madre abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se detuvo un momento como pensando. Parecía indecisa.

.- No me refería exactamente a eso.- la vio acomodarse en su asiento.- Con tu padre estamos preocupados por ti. Se que dijimos que estábamos felices de verte en una relación estable, pero…-

Subió las cejas. Su padre no solía manifestarse nunca con respecto a los acontecimientos importantes de su vida. En general, la relación bordeaba lo académico.

.- Tu tono de voz y lo dicho anteriormente sugiere cierta disconformidad con mi actual estado sentimental, que en primera instancia fue profundamente influenciada por tu petición de-

.-Lo se, lo se.- se detuvo al escucharla. Su voz parecía genuinamente preocupada. No era ese tono mandón y muchas veces desagradable.- Sólo creemos que quizás deberías empezar a sociabilizar con más muchachos…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Sus padres no querían a Sheldon Cooper?

_¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?_

.- Llevamos más de un año juntos madre.-se cruzó de brazos brindándole su mejor rostro de enfado.- No puedo creer que me estés sugiriendo engañar a Sheldon.

Su madre se llevó una mano al pecho mirándola con horror.- Yo no he sugerido tal cosa, tan sólo creo que…-

.-Si lo hiciste.

.-No lo hice.

.-Madre dijiste que debería intentar sociabilizar con más muchachos, eso implica…-

.- No pongas palabras en mi boca señorita.- su madre la apuntó con el dedo índice.- No me dejaste terminar.- ella rodó los ojos con impaciencia.- Conocer más hombres de tu edad quizá te lleve a reflexionar si Sheldon es realmente el mejor partido para ti.

.-Sheldon es para mi madre.- dijo con voz segura y ronca. Bajó los brazos apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.-

Unos segundos de silencio le hicieron pensar ilusamente que su madre detendría su charla. Pero en el fondo, ella la conocía muy bien y se conocía a si misma: terminaría cediendo a alguna locura que su madre quisiera proponerle.

.- ¿Por qué no llegas directo a lo que tienes planeado?- le dijo con voz fastidiada.

Su madre la miró ofendida unos segundos, pero luego mirándose las uñas con un gesto desinteresado comenzó a hablarle. La gente podía ser tan predecible.

.- Éste fin de semana tu padre celebrará su cumpleaños. Queremos que vengas sola para poder presentarte a su estudiantes destacados de la universidad que vendrán a…

.-Son ingenieros.- dijo como cuestión obvia.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría tener algo en común con un ingeniero?

.- ¿No es tu pequeño amigo que se viste raro ingeniero?

Se encogió de hombros. No caería en el juego de su madre.

.-Iré al cumpleaños con Sheldon.-

.-Pero tu padre está tan emocionado de que conozcas a sus estudiantes y colegas más nuevos.

.-Lo estará si voy con mi novio también. No veo cual es el problema.

.-La última vez que estuvieron en casa Sheldon insistió en tratar a tu padre de Oompa Loompa de los físicos.- Amy asintió tratando de entender porque su padre, un hombre hecho y sabio podía haberse visto afectando por un comentario inofensivo de su novio.- Dijo que quizás lo podríamos invitar a almorzar cualquier día del año, pero que prefiere no…-

.-Le aconsejaré a Sheldon no decir nada sobre los ingenieros.- no era como si le importara que sus padres no entendieran la brillantez y perfección de su novio.

.-Amy…- la voz de su madre se suavizó.- Sabes que tu papá no suele inmiscuirse en tus cosas.-

Ella asintió.- Así ha funcionado muy bien para todos.

.-Entonces deberías saber que está realmente preocupado por ti. No porque se sienta atacado por Sheldon, sino porque piensa que quizás creas que es el único muchacho digno de tu brillantez.

.-Eso es absurdo. Sheldon es perfecto para mí. Nuestra relación se basa en la mutua admiración y respeto.

.-Mira, yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que a tu padre le costo decirme un mes. No sabes lo disperso que es ese hombre cuando algo lo tiene preocupado.

Suspiró con cansancio. Sheldon jamás olvidaba ninguna fecha y ya había memorizado el calendario de los cumpleaños de toda su familia. Incluso se encargó de programar el envío de una postal por Internet la fecha respectiva.

.- No creo que sea posible asistir si no es con mi novio, madre.- miró su reloj con impaciencia. Lo mejor sería llamar a Penny y contarle la situación.

.-Hazlo por tu padre. Quizás más adelante comience a cambiar de parecer….-

Amy sintió su convicción primera flaquear. ¿No habían sido ellos los únicos compañeros a lo largo de su vida que jamás dejaron de apoyarla en todos los estudios y viajes que debió realizar durante su vida universitaria? Si. Sobre todo su padre.

.- Hablamos otro día madre, déjame pensarlo.

Su madre le sonrió radiante.

_¿Qué tan predecible puede ser la gente a veces?_

* * *

Gracias por pasarse y dejar su opinión, prometo responder pronto. El tiempo escaso alcanza para subir.


	4. Chapter 4

.-No lo se, cariño…Sheldon puede ser un caso difícil, pero mentirle sobre esto no creo que sea la solución.-

Penny se sentó junto a Amy en el sofá de su departamento. Acababa de llegar para poder escuchar lo que finalmente su amiga tenía que decir acerca de la situación. Ya era viernes y ni siquiera había decidido si debía o no asistir al cumpleaños de su padre.

.-Pero si le digo la verdad posiblemente no cambiaría mucho las cosas.- tomó un sorbo del jugo que tenía en su mano.- No entiendo a mis padres no les gusta.

Penny le dio una mirada de incredulidad seguida de una negación con la cabeza.

.- Cariño, no puedes vivir pensando en lo que dirán o no tus padres.- a punto de defenderse Penny la detuvo.- Pero estoy segura que Sheldon no hizo ningún intento para caerles bien.

.-No tenía porque hacerlo. El es genuino. Por eso me gusta estar con él.- dijo con firmeza.

Su amiga se acomodó para mirarla mejor y levantó una ceja.

.- Cada vez que Leonard le preguntaba a Sheldon como le había ido con sus suegros, él respondía, 'no podría haberme ido mejor'. ¿Qué hizo el doctor jirafa para que tú tranquilo padre se enojara tanto?

Había estado meditando en aquello casi toda la semana y por más que repasaba las escenas de los contados encuentros de su novio con la familia, no creía que la situación fuera grave.

.- Quizás fue cuando Sheldon le preguntaba cada vez que le ganaba en ajedrez, que se sentía perder contra alguien más joven y con mayor rango académico.-

La vio rodar los ojos.- Ese idiota. Pero… tiene que haber algo más.

Ella realmente no sabía que responder a su amiga. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que su padre pensara que podía buscar a alguien mejor que Sheldon? ¿Ella se estaba conformando?

Cuando estaba apunto de contestarle escuchó tres golpes en la puerta seguidos por el nombre de Penny y el suyo. El patrón se repitió dos veces más.

.-Hablando del novio del año.-

Al ver abrirse la puerta observó que Sheldon sujetaba en sus manos el final de una correa. Frunció el ceño curiosa, pero al oír el chillido agudo de su amiga terminó por ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde ellos.

.-¡Es una ternura!-

.-Gracias, mamá suele decirme lo mismo.- le brindó una mirada de confusión a su novio mientras él le extendía la correa que resultaba ser la de un pequeño perro… El perro de Raj.- Ten, es tuyo. No quiero esto en mi departamento.

.-No tú idiota, el perro.- Penny tomó al perro en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el sofá.- Ven aquí lindura, alejémonos del gigante egoísta.

-¿Por qué estás con el perro de Raj?- Amy le preguntó mientras se dirigía nuevamente al sofá.- ¿Por qué no lo quieres en tu departamento?

.- Raj y Howard se fueron a un evento en el que no permitían mascotas. Rajesh manifestó su depresión de continuamente dejar a su hijo sólo en casa.- sonrió al ver el gesto indignado de su novio.- No encontró nada mejor que dejarlo sin preguntar sobre mi puesto en el sofá.- se cruzó de brazos mirando con desconfianza al perro.

.- Apenas molesta.- la rubia le dijo con un tono pesado.- Apuesto a que le tienes miedo a los perros también.-

Observó el gesto nervioso de Sheldon al intentar responder a su pregunta.

.-No le tengo miedo a esa cosa insignificante… Pero podría tener rabia o quizás pulgas y…-

.- No creo que Raj sea feliz escuchándote hablar así de su pequeño hijo.- Amy le hizo cariño al animal en su pequeña cabeza.- Creo que es encantador.

.-Amy no lo toques.- Sheldon sacó de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño jabón liquido y se lo alcanzó.- Ten, aquí.

.-Sheldon no va a pasar nada.- se negó a recibir el jabón.

.-Necesito conversar un asunto contigo y no puedo hacerlo si tienes las manos llenas de gérmenes.

.- ¿Vas a tomarme la mano?- dijo ella desinteresada mientras seguía acariciando al adorable perro.

.-Por supuesto que no.- vio como Penny rodaba los ojos.

.-Entonces no veo cual es el problema.- le brindó una mirada como esperando que hablara.- ¿Qué necesitas discutir?

Él pareció olvidarse del asunto del perro y comenzó a hablar.

.- He estado pensando en el regalo perfecto para tu padre.-

Amy dejó de acariciar a la mascota y le brindó una mirada preocupada a su amiga, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- No creo que sea necesario…- él hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su puesto dentro del departamento.

.-Tonterías. La convención social dicta que debo darle algo al padre de mi novia el día de su cumpleaños.-

.-Pero el no hará nada - se dio cuenta de que Penny se ponía de pie con el cachorro y se dirigía a la cocina.

.-Eso es raro. Recuerdo muy bien que en la ultima cena tu madre extendió la invitación para todos los que estábamos en la mesa, sus palabras fueron 'lo pasaremos tan bien en el cumpleaños, deben venir'.

Amy maldijo por primera vez en su vida la memoria eidética de su novio.

.- Tal vez cambió de parecer.- la voz de Penny llegó desde la cocina.- Amy acababa de comentarme que su padre decidió no celebrar nada.

Sorprendida por la mentira de su amiga optó por guardar silencio. ¿No acababan de tener una conversación acerca de lo poco razonable que era mentirle a Sheldon?

.-Oh.- vio el rostro de decepción de su novio.- Eso es una pena. Yo ya había comprado uno de los regalos que tenía pensado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras un sentimiento agradable la hacía querer chillar como lo había hecho su amiga antes.

.- ¿En serio?-

.- Por supuesto. Decidí comprarle un juego de ajedrez, después de todo tú padre es un muy buen jugador.

.-Creí que era pésimo.- ella le mencionó aún aturdida por el gesto de Sheldon.

.-Todos son pésimos si juegan conmigo, Amy.- subió sus cejas.- Es una cuestión de naturaleza.

.-Creí que pensabas que tu suegro por ser ingeniero debía ser un tonto.- el poco tacto de su amiga al unirse nuevamente a ellos le sorprendió.

.-Pienso lo mismo de todos los ingenieros, pero eso no quita que sea bueno en Ajedrez.

.-Yo puedo llevarle tú regalo. Quizás mañana lo vea unos momentos.- Amy le dijo.

_Tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre._

Sheldon asintió mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir del departamento.-Quizás pueda acompañarte, mañana es sábado y no tengo…-

.-No, no.-lo detuvo rápido.- se pondrá de mal humor si piensa que mamá nos invitó.

Penny la miró con un gesto burlesco que intentó ignorar.

.-Muy bien, pasa a buscar el regalo cuando te vayas.- Sheldon no hizo más preguntas y brindándole una nueva mirada de desconfianza al animal salió del departamento.

Se quedó mirando hacía la puerta sintiéndose la peor persona del universo.

De pronto una risita burlesca de Penny la hizo girarse con confusión.

.-Eso es tan típico de Sheldon.-

La siguió observando esperando una aclaración.- ¿Qué es tan típico?

.-La mayoría del tiempo puede ser una patada en el culo.- su amiga dijo con tono enojado.- Pero cuando menos te lo esperas se convierte en un robot con sentimientos y puedes llegar a encontrarlo adorable.

.-Yo siempre lo encuentro adorable.- le mencionó como cuestión obvia mientras se tiraba hacía atrás en el sofá.

.-Si, si.- su amiga le puso el cachorro sobre su estomago.- todos lo sabemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon había estado sentado en el sofá alrededor de tres horas. Se limitó a mirar a la nada mientras continuaba pensando la última ecuación en la que estaba trabajando. Tenía su tiempo asignado para llevar a cabo esa actividad, sin embargo, lo que usualmente le tomaba hacer una hora y media, hoy le estaba costando el doble.

Su tick en el ojo regresó al recordar cual era la razón por la que no podía concentrarse del todo: Amy.

_Amy le había mentido._

Ellos jamás mentían. Una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de ella era que parecía tener, al igual que él (pero en menor grado), cierto repudio a la mentira y le costaba comprender el sarcasmo muchas veces. Pero ahora se encontraba totalmente desconcertado.

No le importaba que el padre o la madre de Amy no apreciaran lo privilegiado que eran al tenerlo a él como el novio de su hija, ni apreciaran sus valiosas conversaciones. Esas cosas no tenían mayor ingerencia, después de todo, mucha gente no le agradaba. Era la ley de la vida. Lo que le molestaba fue el hecho de que ella fuese de todos modos a donde a él no lo querían. ¿No era acaso un insulto hacía su persona el haber sido excluido de una convención social?

Leonard le dijo que debería tratar de hablar con ella. Que la culpa no recaía en una sola persona.

Claro que no recaía en una sola. Recaía en cuatro: Amy, su madre, su padre y Penny. Ésta ultima ganándose una amonestación por haber participado en las patrañas de la primera.

.- ¿Por qué tenías que decirle?- la voz de Penny llegando desde el pasillo fue captada por su audición super desarrollada.

.-Lo siento.- la voz de su amigo disculpándose por decir la verdad le género una especie de ira interior.- No quiero que siga creyendo que está bien ser un idiota condescendiente con todos…-

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Resultaba que el tenía la culpa de todo? Por eso no le gustaban las relaciones comunes, porque las cosas parecían fuera de control. Él tenía el control a través de un contrato magnifico y bien redactado. Amy había firmado.

¿De verdad el doctor Sheldon Cooper estaba gastando su tiempo asignado a la física pensando en cosas superficiales?

_Lo mejor sería despejar la mente._

Cuando cerró los ojos para intentar llegar a un espacio en blanco en su cabeza, la puerta se abrió. Sintió las llaves de Leonard caer sobre el lugar donde pertenecían y a su amigo tirarse al otro extremo del sofá.

Se mantuvo concentrado y en silencio, hasta que no pudo evitar recordar la segunda parte de todo lo que su amigo le había contado.

_.-Al parecer su padre cree que Amy debería conocer a más hombres._

No había comprendido del todo esa sentencia. ¿Se refería a hacer más amigos? Nadie era digno de ser amigo de alguien tan brillante como Amy. Penny era la excepción. Además. el padre de Amy sólo frecuentaba ingenieros. Como si fuese a interesarle el campo. ¿Qué podían tener en común ellos con una mente interesante como la de ella? Quizá se refería a conseguir fondos con nuevos magnates o quizás conseguir nuevos sujetos de estudios.

Cuando dejó de pensar en las posibilidades, recordó las palabras de su amigo.

.-No entiendo porque dices lo siento por decir la verdad.- le susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

.-Porque le prometí a Penny que no diría nada.

.-Eso no tiene sentido.

.-Lo tiene que cuando le prometes a alguien algo y no lo cumples.

.-Pero le prometiste algo que yo tenía todo el derecho de saber.

.-Tenías el derecho, pero de saberlo por otra persona.

Abrió un solo ojo mirando a su amigo con disimulo. Se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido ignorante en algo frente a su amigo… Nunca.

.- ¿Por qué crees que Amy me mintió?- dijo ya con ambos ojos abiertos.

Leonard parecía sorprendido por su pregunta.

.-Om…-lo vio quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas con su camiseta.- Penny dijo que no quería molestar a su padre. Yo creo que piensa que ellos son los que deben cambiar de actitud y no tú.

Asintió. Eso era lógico. Cualquiera hubiese llegado a la conclusión.

Vio que Leonard lo miraba negando con la cabeza.- No es necesariamente así como funciona Sheldon. Penny dijo que fuiste un idiota cuando estuviste en su casa.

.-¡Eso es ridículo!.- ¿Amy le había dicho aquello?- tuvimos un gran tiempo.

.-Amy pensó lo mismo.- Leonard se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con aprehensión.- ustedes dos no se dan cuenta de nada.

.-Se llama evolución Leonard. Nos damos cuenta de cosas más importantes.

.-Bueno resulta que ahora tu evolución está haciendo que Amy tenga que soportar a sus padres . Quien sabe, quizás esté dispuesta a conocer más hombres.

.-Creí que el grupo social de amigos de Amy le era suficiente. No veo como podría estar buscando nuevos amigos cuando nos tiene a nosotros.

.-¿En serio?- no entendía a que se refería Leonard. Él siempre hablaba en serio.- ¿Crees que el padre de Amy desea que su hija tenga mas _amigos?_

Se encogió de hombros.- Eso creo, no comprendo tu desconcierto.

.-Olvídalo.- vio a su amigo ponerse de pie y perderse rumbo a su cuarto.

Siempre que tenía una vida sexual continua Leonard aprecia perder cierto número de neuronas.

.-Buen dios.-susurró.

Volviendo a cerrar los ojos intentó continuar con su trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

.-No creo que sea lo más oportuno quedarme.- Amy se había encargado de dejar los regalos para su padre, dispuesta a irse enseguida, ya que consideró inoportuno estropearle parte de la fiesta a su progenitor. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.

.-Amy.- la voz preocupada de su padre la hizo sentir aún más enojada. Ese hombre alto y robusto más parecido a un artista desaliñado y bohemio, que a un ingeniero renombrado, había recibido su abrazo con gusto, pero ella no podía permitirle imponer su modo de pensar.- Yo se porque estás así.

Sintió como la tomaba del codo y la sacaba de la sala llena de gente para llevarla al pequeño patio de la casa.

.-No vine para discutir padre. Pero no es mi intención quedarme.-

.-No pensé que tu madre te diría lo que hemos estado conversando.- lo miró confundida al verlo pasarse una mano por su abundante barba.- Se suponía que sería una especie de cuestión fortuita.

.- ¿Cómo podría ser fortuito hacer que Sheldon no viniera a tu fiesta?- se cruzó de brazos ante él.

.-Mi intención nunca fue excluirlo, tu madre polarizo mis comentarios y terminó haciendo esto. Yo sólo quería que disfrutaras con otras personas.

.-Pero nunca he disfrutado con nadie. Tú lo sabes. Ahora que tengo mis amigos y un novio, de pronto, pareces olvidarlo.

Su padre jamás se preocupó de que ella tuviera una vida social, porque era un genio. El potencial que demostró durante su vida escolar y universitaria era brillante… En el fondo no podía culparlo, ella amaba la ciencia y no se arrepentiría de su camino, pero tenía claro que la labor de los padres era algo más que incentivar la ambición académica.

Lo observó mirarla intensamente durante unos segundos. Tenían los mismos ojos y su color de piel era idéntico. Pero había sacado las facciones de su madre.

.-No le hagas caso a tu madre. Recién hoy me aviso que Sheldon no vendría. Te prometo que no quería dejarlo fuera hija, simplemente invité a mis alumnos más jóvenes para que…-

.-No me importa saberlo padre. No acostumbro a ser una persona sociable.

Justo en el momento en que su padre le respondería la voz de su mamá los interrumpió para avisarles que le cantarían al cumpleañero.

.- Tienes que quedarte Amy.- su madre le dijo con voz suave mientras los tres llegaban hasta el centro de la sala llena de colegas de su padre y jóvenes de su universidad.

Suspiró con pesadez. Penny le advirtió que tenía que irse de inmediato. No ceder ante las tentativas de sus padres.

.- Bueno, quisiera dar las gracias a todos por haber venido. Realmente aquellos que están en ésta sala de alguna manera se han ganado una parte de mi y me alegra mucho poder compartir con ustedes éste día.- un par de aplausos interrumpieron a su padre haciéndolo reír.- ¡Oh, no! No me aplaudan a mí, aplaudan a mis bellas damas por seguir aguantándome tantos años.

Amy se limitó a sonreír a las personas que ahora la miraban.

Mientras cantaba el cumpleaños recordó que su madre solía preparar una especie de pastel, aparte de la torta, al que ella era adicta. Mirando su reloj se dijo que no podía ser tan terrible escabullirse a la cocina y robar un poco. Quizá podría comer un poco camino a su departamento.

Escuchando los aplausos llegó hasta la cocina. No se había equivocado. Justo en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un gran pedazo, casi dispuesto para ella. Sonriendo para si misma se acercó al mueble alto en que el guardaban los platos de plástico.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la nevera junto a la estantería estaba abierta, por lo que cuando una cabeza se asomó a mirarla no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón con miedo.

.-Oh, lo siento.- un hombre de aspecto oriental la miró compungido mientras se enderezaba del todo con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

.- ¿Qué haces en la nevera de mis padres?- ella le recriminó mientras intentaba recuperar su pulso normal.- No se puede asustar a la gente así. ¿Sabes cuales son las estadísticas que señalan el número de muertos por asombro o susto en Norteamérica?

El sujeto la miró con confusión mientras abría la boca, pero ninguna palabra salía.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Casi la convierte en una nueva cifra más.

.-Eh…No. ¿Tú lo sabes?- Amy notó que se acomodaba las gafas y la miraba con detención.

.-Por supuesto que lo se.- no perdería más el tiempo explicando cosas a gente que no conocía y que asaltaba neveras ajenas. Se dio media vuelta y sacó el plato plástico que necesitaba.

El sujeto se limitó a retirarse de la cocina de forma rápida. Amy lo observó mirara hacía atrás un momento antes de irse.

.-Papá debería poner más cuidado en la gente que invita.- susurró para si misma mientras ponía con sus manos un trozo de pastel en su plato.- Si Sheldon estuviese aquí estaría indignado por lo que estoy haciendo.- sonrió al recordarlo.

.Cuando salió a toda prisa para llegar hasta ala puerta e ire, luego hablaría por Skype con su madre. Un brazo la detuvo.

.-Le dije a tu madre que te dejara pastel.- se sintió descubierta al ver la sonrisa se suficiencia en la cara de su padre.- ¿Ya te vas?

Ella asintió mientras tomaba la chaqueta con su mano izquierda.- Si. Gracias por el pastel.

.-No te enfades conmigo. No fue toda mi culpa.- le brindó una mirada de sorpresa al escucharlo hablar.- Todo el mundo se lleva malas impresiones de vez en cuando.

.-Si, pero todo el mundo sabe que las primeras impresiones no pueden ser las únicas.

Cuando pensaban continuar el intercambio el sujeto , ladrón de cerveza, que se encontró en la cocina llegó a l lado de su padre. La botella estaba media vacía y ella levanto una ceja al verlo.

.- Éste hombre estaba metido en tu nevera.- puntualizó mientras miraba su reloj con ganas de irse.-

Escuchó la risa de su progenitor, que ahora pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su invitado.- ¡Éste es Steven Lui! Por supuesto que nos robaba de la nevera. Pasa más aquí que en su propio departamento, si se le puede llamar así.

Le pareció sorprendente que el ingeniero Fowler tuviera tanta confianza con uno de los que parecía su alumno en práctica. El recién presentado parecía divertido y mientras se terminaba la cerveza tuvo que escuchar la historia de que era uno de los más brillantes ayudantes que tuviera en años.

.-La asusté recién.- le contó a su padre luego la miró.- lo siento.- lo vio encogerse de hombros a la vez que captaba con más detalle su aspecto. Llevaba una camiseta sin ningún diseño y un par de jeans bastante gastados. Su pelo corto y revuelto le daba un aire desordenado. Parecía muy joven para ser alguien que hubiese llegado tan lejos.

.-Supongo que ya sabes que es mi hija.

.-Oh si, la señora Fowler , la reconocía por sus fotos.

Amy miró el reloj nuevamente con impaciencia. Seria mejor marcharse.

.-Tengo que irme.- vio la sonrisa de su papá desaparecer a la vez que dejaba ir a su invitado.- Que continúes disfrutando padre. Gracias nuevamente por el pastel.

.-Gracias por los regalos.- lo vio acercarse y acariciarle el brazo.

Ella esperó algún tipo de gracias dirigidas hacía Sheldon. Pero no llegaron.

.-Adiós Steven.- él se despidió con un gesto de cabeza mirando preocupado a su jefe.

En el momento que bajaba las escaleras de la casa sintió su tono de mensaje sonar. Al llegar al auto dejó el pastel sobre el techo para sacar sus llaves y de paso revisar el mensaje. Era de Penny.

_Sheldon sabe todo :( . Lo siento ,Amy. Leonard le contó._

Su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicaría a Sheldon que sus padres no lo habían invitado a la celebración?

_Quizás no le importe. _Una voz en su cabeza intentaba calmarla. _Pero le importará que le hayas mentido._ La misma voz ahora la alteraba.

Segundos después de sentarse ante el manubrio ,su celular volvió a sonar. Ésta vez el mensaje era de Sheldon.

Dudó en abrirlo por unos treinta segundos, pero luego se dijo que sería peor. no hacerlo.

_Amy, tenemos que hablar._


	7. Chapter 7

Había decidido esperarla en su departamento. La conversación era urgente y sus preguntas parecían no encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica. ¿Debería haber escrito alguna sanción ante notario? Después de todo algo tan importante como una junta con los familiares cercanos, estipulada dentro del acuerdo, era un hecho lo suficientemente significativo como para ganar un strike.

Tomando un poco del té que preparase alrededor de diez minutos atrás, se acomodó en el sofá de Amy e intentó relajarse. En pocos lugares se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como en su propio departamento, pero el hogar de su novia parecía brindarle un confort inusual.

Calentó sus manos alrededor del tazón mientras observaba el patrón de un cuadro bastante exótico que ella trajese de uno de sus viajes al medio oriente. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en todo menos en los colores sicodélicos del único accesorio que desentonaba con la sobria decoración del lugar.

El no poseer ninguna sanción escrita era reflejo de lo abrupta de su maniobra de llegar hasta la residencia de Amy. Incluso pensó en pedirle a Leonard que lo dejara en casa de sus padres, pero eso sería innecesario, además de generar una situación en la que debía comportarse de forma civilizada, a pesar de tener en su interior unas inusitadas ganas de evaporar a alguien con sus superpoderes por no invitarlo a su fiesta.

Antes de salir Penny le advirtió que no actuara como un idiota. Le advirtió que eso era lógicamente imposible. Pero ella insistió, señalando que la razón por la cual Amy había decidido 'omitir' ciertas verdades era el hecho de no querer decepcionar a sus padres.

_¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si tu madre no hubiese invitado a Amy?_

Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Él hubiese explicado la situación a su novia. La confianza era un privilegio que compartían, además, a él no le molestaba el hecho de que alguien no pudiese ver lo afortunado que era de tenerlo como prospecto de yerno, le molestaba la mentira.

.-¿Sheldon?

Saltó de su asiento al oír la voz de Amy, lo que ocasionó que derramara parte del té, ahora casi frío , en su pantalón.

.-Que desastre.- murmuró mientras se ponía de pie e inspeccionaba la mancha en su pantalón.- No tengo un pantalón de emergencia.- dejó el té sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta la cocina.

Por alguna razón sintió un calor sofocante llenarle el rostro, lo que le impedía saludar apropiadamente, a la vez que de forma indignada, a su traidora novia. Se limitó a buscar dentro del mueble en donde Amy guardara los utensilios de aseo algo para asegurar que no fuese una mancha duradera.

.- ¿Te has quemado?- sintió la mano de Amy tomar su brazo y girarlo con suavidad para inspeccionar la mancha en su muslo derecho.

Negó moviendo su cabeza, sin contestar y observando que llevaba consigo un plato lleno, de lo que le apreció un pastel, _ de _cumpleaños, en su mano derecha. Vio que dejaba el plato sobre la mesa de la cocina y aún con su bolso puesto tocaba la mancha de su pantalón.

.-Esto no está caliente.- la escuchó murmurar mientras se alejaba de él y retiraba su bolso cruzado.

Recobrando la compostura en el momento en que Amy volvió a acercarse a la cocina para servirse un té, se aclaró la garganta y llevó su vista hacía el plato recién puesto encima.

.-He contado que existen más de veinte maneras posibles en que puedes comunicarte conmigo.

Al levantar su rostro la vio observando lo mismo que él estuviese viendo unos segundos antes.

.-Sheldon, siento no haberte dicho lo de mis padres. Creí que no sería de mayor relevancia para tu ajetreado itinerario.

.-Conocías perfectamente mi horario de la semana. No es que el cumpleaños de tu padre me sea relevante, pero la traición a la confianza me preocupa considerablemente.

.-Si sirve de algo, no me quedé más de diez minutos.- la vio encogerse de hombros.- Aún no comprendo porque mis padres se han portado tan maleducadamente con el único novio que les he presentado en mi vida.

.-Quizás se niegan a compartirte. El síndrome del hijo único es mucho más fuerte dado que eres una mujer.- le dijo sentándose en el taburete de la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón el enojo que hubiese tenido antes y las ganas de sancionar a Amy parecían haberse desvanecido tras la voz preocupada que dejó ver. ¿Acababa de reconocer una emoción en ella?

.-Mi padre aclaró que fue un mal entendido. En realidad no planeaba excluirte.

.-Me parece indispensable aclarar que no me importa que fuese el cumpleaños de tu padre. Por lo que si planeaba excluirme, no es de mi incumbencia.-

.-Lo se. Pensé que podrías mejorar la imagen de él.

.- No veo para que.- le dijo de forma rápida.

.-Si...- se dio cuenta de que ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- No veo para que tampoco.

Se puso de pie con rapidez con el fin de llegar hasta donde se encontraba su bolso, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Su tablet estaba allí y necesitaba con urgencia mostrarle a Amy todas las reglas del acuerdo que ella había pasado por alto.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta el asiento donde puso su bolso su vista se enfocó por primera vez en esa noche en lo que parecía una pila de libros cualquiera. Pero el titulo de uno de ellos llamó profundamente su atención.

'_Los no-sexuales en Japón'._

Recordó haber visto un documental acerca de aquel tema. Gran parte de las parejas japonesas ya no recurrían al sexo para mantener una relación, ni siquiera para satisfacerse a si mismos, sus mentes estaban mucho más avanzadas, claro está que explicaba como el estrés del diario vivir influía en eso, pero aún así, era sumamente interesante.

.-¿Tú campo de estudio está siendo re establecido?- murmuró mientras señalaba el libro.

.-Es lectura propia.- escuchó que decía.

Había empezado a buscar en su bolso, pero al escucharla levantó una ceja y la miró con detención.

.- ¿Algo que te interese en particular de aquel tema?- le preguntó.

.-No creo que puedas entenderlo.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras escaneaba su rostro impasible. Unos segundos después se encogió de hombros.

.-En realidad, la sentencia es: no creo que me interese saberlo.- le corrigió terminando de alcanzar su objetivo. No le interesaba lo que Amy estuviese haciendo con esos libros. Vino aquí por un propósito.

.-Propongo una revisión del acuerdo.-

.-Mira Sheldon, lo siento, de verdad. Solamente fui a poner las cosas claras. Aunque, de alguna manera me molesta que no te interese que fuese el cumpleaños de mi padre, lo respeto. Quizá deberías mandarme un mail con todas las transgresiones.- sus ojos se abrieron ante los inesperados comentarios de su novia.

.- ¿Estás enferma?- le preguntó con preocupación al verla llevarse una mano hacia su frente.

.-Me duele la cabeza.

Levantó las cejas. Dada la cantidad innumerable de veces que había escuchado a decenas hombres establecer que el truco más frecuente de las mujeres que se rehusaban a hacer algo por el bien conyugal era la posible migraña, era obvio que estaba bajo esa situación.

Se cruzó de brazos y le brindó su mejor mirada de desaprobación.

.-¿En serio Amy? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

Ella lo miró, ahora masajeándose la frente, con incredulidad. Luego de brindarle un gesto de desden con el brazo se fue a acomodar al sillón. La vio cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir.

.-Lo siento de nuevo Sheldon, no volverá a ocurrir.

.-¿Eso quiere decir que si se organiza otra reunión familiar a la que no estoy invitado te rehusaras a compartir con tus seres queridos por quedarte conmigo?- aún cruzado de brazos la interrogó molesto por su actitud.

.-Aha.- ella susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.- Nadie se merece algo así Sheldon. ¿De verdad crees que fui consintiendo todo?

Negó con suavidad mientras dejaba caer sus brazos.

.-Porque no lo hice.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el extremo opuesto en donde ella estaba. La suspicacia no lo abandonaba del todo.

.-¿ Hiciste nuevos amigos-hombres? Perdonando la expresión.- le preguntó rápidamente.

.-No.

Analizó sus expresiones y por primera vez maldijo su incapacidad para leer el rostro de las personas, a pesar de que fuera Amy, aún le era difícil. Incomodo por la poca utilidad de su genio para distinguir reacciones decidió que era momento de irse. Miró su reloj. Leonard llegaría en quince minutos, los cuales definitivamente fuera del departamento.

.-Te enviaré el mail con los detalles.- le informó de forma rápida.- Buenas noches.- sin esperar una respuesta se encontró cerrando la puerta con fuerza y caminando sin detenerse carrera abajo. Todo indicaba que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Los dramas familiares no eran sus asuntos, incuso estaba estipulado en el acuerdo.

Lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse por cosas tan tontas como aquellas. Después de todo, Amy era la única mujer que tenía el honor de reconocerse como la novia del Doctor Sheldon Cooper. ¿Quién querría cambiar ese estatus

* * *

Adoro el romance sólo en fanfics...Considero que tbbt NO DEBIESE ser lo que es en la sexta temporada. Ya ni me molesto en verla. ¿Quién me podría entender?


End file.
